


First Time For Everything

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pre series, a look at a lana/ archer first meeting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Lana's heard of Sterling Archer. Her boss' son, the Manwhore of Manhattan. But he's heard of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time For Everything

    Finger on the trigger of her gun, Lana Kane doesn't twitch a muscle out of place even in the dark. She'd taken this assignment from Mallory because it had sounded simple. Chase down an unnamed ally, and extract him back to their Manhattan headquarters. The chase down had been fairly simple. Lana was mentally checking that box in her head. Mallory had passed her a tip that the ally had been last seen here, so Lana picked the lock, broke in, and here she was. Gun drawn, in the dark, awaiting detection by a possible ally.   
  
   "So here's a dumb question; why are you in my house?" Lana heard the click of a cocked gun behind her, and decided which way to play this.  
  
   "How well do you know a Mallory Archer?" Lana spun, reaching for the assailant's gun in the dark and disarmed him, a knee to his face for good measure.   
  
   "Jesus, who _are_ you? What the shit are your hands made out of? And why are you asking about my mother?"  
  
    _Mother._ Oh shit, Mallory was was such a bitch sometimes. Who sends a spy to contact their son? Lana sighed and flicked on a light, stopping to pout about the hands comment.  
  
   "You're kidding me.  _You're_ Sterling Archer?" Stark naked with a fifth of.. what was that.. Cobra whiskey? in hand, Archer managed to scrape himself off the floor; slowly, he didn't want to provoke her again.   
  
    Lana could admit an eyeful of this was... certainly an eyeful. Around the office she'd heard stories about  _Sterling Archer_ , the boss' son who got preferential treatment because of all the fucked up history they had. She'd also heard stories  _about_ that fucked up history. Months working for Mallory and now Lana finally met her son. Her naked, drunk son who had pulled a gun on her and actually gotten the drop on her for like. Point five seconds. At least some of those stories certainly sounded believable now.  
  
   Archer belched, and reached for his gun back from Lana's hand. Still slowly.  
  
   "So you've heard of me? Yeah, doesn't surprise me. Hard to be the best secret agent in the world and still keep it under wraps. I'm sure you can empathize with that situation you clearly know _nothing_ about... Ms. Breaking-and-entering.  _Speaking_ of entering..." Archer cocked an eyebrow Lana's way that frustrated her in at least ten different ways.   
  
    "That's Ms. Kane, thanks." Lana smoothed her skirt, and reminded herself about the mission. About the extraction. About the ways that the  _who_ of this shouldn't complicate the  _what._  
  
   "No shit, you're the Lana she keeps going on about? She didn't mention you were.....hot. She totally should've mentioned that I would've been paying way more attention. Did you really throw red paint on her? She's still bitching about that coat, you know. So. Thanks for that, I guess." Pulling on underwear, and offering her a seat, Archer found himself genuinely interested in this woman. Her awesome breasts, too, but like. Also her.   
  
   Lana sat and blinked for a moment. This wasn't exactly an extraction. Was this couch sticky?  
  
   


End file.
